conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
SORYANEC
Sorʎanɛc /sɔɽiɐnɛt͡ʃ / Classification and Dialects The second most spoken language of Aravea, it descends from the tribe Epʎrǔq (Épiruk) and is adopted by various countries in Aravea, it doesn't connect to the gates like Iwar Gopa, but it's the programming language for most algorithms that are then translated into Iwar Gopa, it contains only one language and one dialect since the population of Épiruk people are in only in two places that are close to each other and it hasn't changed much because the way it sounds and the way it's written are very easy. Phonology Native Alphabet Aa, Bβ, ɸf, Ss, θo, Rr, Yʎ, Eɛ, KQq, Dð, Jʒ, Ææ, Vu, Lʃ , ɰm, Nŋ, Oø, Tʈ, Zʊ̈, ɣʊ, Xʉ, Gɠ, Cc, Œœ,Ƣƣ Special Sounds: Āā, Ēē, Ǔǔ, Ǣǣ,ŋɠ, ɠʃ, ɠŋ,sʃ Cursive Example: Consonants In the language there the following consonants, the Y letter is a both a consonant and a vowel, the C is a joined sound of t͡ʃ so it doesn't have a complete representation in the chart the individual sounds that composed shall be represented: Bβ, ɸf, Ss, Rr, Yʎ, KQq, Dð, Jʒ, Lʃ , ɰm, Nŋ, Tʈ, Zʊ̈, ɣʊ, Xʉ, Gɠ, Cc The ɸf has three distinct sounds that it represents: / f p ɸ / the p sound is used more in syllabic ends while the ɸ f are used in other situations, however both sounds are correct only easier to pronounce in some occasions. The NG special sound may change when other sounds are involved, like in āŋɠʃʎa (full) in which the NG sound is separated in āŋ - ɠʃʎa / ɑn g͡ɭʎa / in which the L sound is joined with the G sound, instead of the N grabbing the G. Vowels There are 13 vowels divided in two groups: Simple: Aa, θo, Yʎ, Eɛ, Ææ, Vu, Oø,Œœ, Ƣƣ Accented: Āā, Ēē, Ǔǔ, Ǣǣ The vowel Y has three distinct sounds in different positions in the word: / i / in the beginning, / ʎ / in the middle and / j / at the end. Writing System The writing of the K and Q are both acceptable since ancient time this letter has been influenced by the Iwar Gopa, since then the K and Q became one letter however both writings are correct since they don't influence the sound of the word. The Œ and Ƣ can be substituted by OÆ and OYN respectively however this change is very confusing to the natives, due to there being two or more capitalized letter at the beginning of the word. In the Case of Special Diagraphs(ŋɠ,ɠʃ,ɠŋ,sʃ) there other forms to write them that can't be used here. Cursive Letters Image The Cursive letters of the language have various special combinations for various diagrahps therefore they also include the special letters for them, however the standart seperated letters can also be used. In cases where the NGL formation is used, the N always stays out of the GL combination. Example:ðāq’āŋɠʃʎa (beautifull) Numbers The decimal numbers are indicated by a word that separates them 10.45 --> Caq(10) Ec(.) Lac'Caq Lœ(45). Grammar The basic grammar of Sorʎanɛc Language is that radicals are put in the beginning and end of a word to alter the meaning of the word. Nouns Basic nouns change in gender and number however they are primarily genderless only specified by the radical after the word. Examples: The number is defined by a radical behind the word known as Ƣǔq /ɔin.uk/ that is separated from the word with a ( ' ) character that simulates a pause between the radical and the word that is smaller than pauses between words but longer than syllabic pauses. Examples: For foreigners' names, the transition is made for the most phoneticly correct sounds and letters. Examples: *Alexandre(Portuguese) / aləʃandɽə / -> Aʃēcædrē *Raphael(English) / raɸaɛl / -> Rafaɛʃ *Michael(English) / mikɑɛl/ ->ɰʎqaɛʃ *Carl(English) -> Karʃ Verbs There are 4 tenses in the language that change the verb with a radical behind the verb, the mood of the person speaking also changes the syllabic stops in the verbs thus changing the verb sometimes with additional sounds being created while speaking, the number and person that is spoken to also changes the verb by adding a radical to the end of the word. Tenses They're separated from the verb with a ( ' ) character. Composite tenses may be created when joining two or more tenses in that case the radicals are joined together with the ( ' ) character instead of putting two separated verbs. Mood The mood of the person speaking/the subject of the action changes the verbs syllabic stops so all changes in the verb are done inside the verb, with some exceptions that are done outside the verb. The following table shows the verb Surʎaca /sʉ.rʎa.t͡ʃa/ meaning to create, however there is also words that replaces the mood alteration that are put behind the verb and behind the tense. Example: * Lʎ Æʈǔqø œʃʈƣ'rɛq'surʎaca ʃʎ ɣǔʉ! * [ ɭj‿æ.tu.kʊ ʊæɭ.tɔin'ɽɛk'sʉ.rʎa.t͡ʃa ɭj‿vuç ] * (the God(female) (sadness) (past) create the world!) * The Goddess "was sad when she"(œʃʈƣ) created the world! Number and Person The changes happen to the subject of the the sentence instead of the verb with exception of the singular plural difference that is marked by either an ©, (ǔ) or (ʎ) at the end of the verb. Example: * Lʎ qaɛ'ƣāʃɛc sæf'surʎacaʎ ʃaʃø ɣǔʉ! * kaɛ'ɔin.ɑ.ɭɛt͡ʃsæp'sʉ.rʎa.t͡ʃaj ɭaɭʊ vuç * (the (more)kid(male) (hapiness) (future) create(plural) (one) great world) * The boys will create a great world! Verb endings There are several endings to a verb, there 2 main groups: *Surʎaca(to Create)(Vowel endings) *Vʃāq(to Use)(Consonant endings) However there are various groups inside each one: Vowel(a / ā , ɛ / ē ,æ ) We use the plural with ʎ(a,ē, æ) and c (ɛ,ā). *Surʎaca(create)/ɰøʒā(get) *Œʃɛ (protect) *Vʊæ(give) Consonant(q, f,ʒ,ʊ ) We use the plural with ǔ. *Vʃāq(use) *Vʊāf(endow) *θǔʒ(be) *Æβmoʊ(birth) Pronouns There are 11 pronouns in the verbal speech and the objective and subject pronouns are equal Syntax The syntax of a basic sentence is similar to English in the affirmative but the negative and interrogative don't change much. The negative is formed by the word "Vʃaʒā" meaning "not" while the interrogative is with a "Laʎɠāŋ" a question identifier. Question words are found in various forms depending on the situation: Lexicon Example text Universal Declaration of Rights Article 1: *Āʊ̈ Cuβu qaɛ'fāŋɠ æβmoʊʎ Xƣ ca Gƣā maŋ Orɠ ca qaɛ'ɣoŋ. ɰoāβuɠ uʊāfǔ cʎac Gʎøæ ca Æfaf ca rɛq'βǔqāf ɛβqāʈ qaɛ'raqmɛ Ǔŋ ɣɛʒā maŋ Gāɠʎā ʎɠ Efǔ'ɠoʃɠa. *[ ɑz‿t͡ʃʉbʉ kaɛ'ɸɑŋ' æbmɔvj çɔin t͡ʃa‿gɔinɑ man‿ɔɽg t͡ʃa‿kaɛ'vɔn mɔɑbʉg ʉvɑfu‿t͡ʃʎat͡ʃ gʎʊæ t͡ʃa‿æfaf t͡ʃa‿rɛk'bukɑp ɛbkɑt kaɛ'rakmɛ un‿veʒɑ man‿gɑgʎɑ ig‿ɛpu'gɔlga ] *(All (Other)Human (more)being (birth)(plural) Free and Equal in Dignity and (more)right. (Other)They (past)endow(plural) with Reason and Conscience and (past)shall act toward(more) One Another in (one) Spirit of Brother'hood) *All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights.They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Quote from Johann Wolfgang von Goethe: * θʒɛ Y raqqa cɛfæ ʃʎ Ofāʃʎaŋɠ: ŋoʃaq œʃʈƣ‘ʎrǔ‘ʒøŋʎa, Yor oǔʒ uʃøŋ ðāq’āŋɠʃʎa. * [ ɔʒɛ i rakka t͡ʃɛɸæ ɭj ʊɸɑɭʎaŋ' nɔɭak ʊæɭtɔin’iru’ʒonʎa ioɽ ouʒ ʉɭʊn dɑk’ɑng͡ɭʎa ] * (If I say to the moment(other): but (sadness and fear)stay, you are so beauty'full) * If I say to the moment: but stay, you are so beautiful -(the speaker was sad and fearful of the moment) Quote from Buddha: *Æu'Goŋɠ uʃaʒā'sʃaʊ foʈā rɛq'ɠāqmʎāʎ: ʃʎ Sǔŋɠ, ʃʎ ɰøŋɠ, ca ʃʎ ɣoɠŋa. *[ *((three)thing (not)can long (past)hide: the sun, the moon, and the truth) *Three things cannot be long hidden: the Sun, the Moon, and the Truth. Legend of Goddess of Sound, 3rd year book of Aravea Myths: * Lʎ æβa ʃaʃø Æʈǔqø ʎɠ ʃʎ Bof, ʃʎβʈa maq'cɛβʈā rɛq'ʊuʊɛʒ, maq'Cuβu rɛq'uŋɠāq. * [ * (The old great God(female) of the Sound, by (infinite)name (past)call, (infinite)human(other) (past)worship) * The old great Goddess of the Sound by countless names called, by countless humans worshipped. Introduction to Sorʎanɛc speech: * Ƣ, Y oǔʒ Karʃ. Laʎɠāŋ sacuq Yor oǔʒ? (Hello, I'm Carl, who are you?) * Y oǔʒ Xāra, Y ðrɛ ɸorʈǔɠaʃ. Laʎɠāŋ ca Yor?(I'm Sara, I'm from Portugal and you?) * Y ðrɛ VQ. (I'm from UK.) Category:Languages